Te odio
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Ellos se odiaban, se odiaban mucho, se odiaban ambos, y más se odiaban cuando se besaban hasta asfixiarse, cuando se abrazaban hasta que le dolía. Porque ellos odiaban el amarse y amaban el odiarse.


Hola a todos ^^ por fin he actualizado **Mi Otaku** y con ello acaba mi ley autoimpuesta (como la de Gai y Lee) de no publicar nada hasta que actualizara weee. En fin, yo si me alegro xD tengo cosillas escritas y por publicar, por lo pronto este SuiKa, esta pareja es genial la verdad su relación es tan adictiva se odian pero no paran de buscarse las cosquillas el uno al otro ¿raro no? jajaja ahí hay algo.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes siguen perteneciendo a Masashi Kishimoto, ojalá fueran míos iba a haber tantos cambios.

* * *

_"El odio del contrario es el amor del semejante: el amor de esto es el odio de aquello. Así, pues, en sustancia, es una cosa misma odio y amor."_

_Giordano Bruno_

* * *

**Te odio**

La puerta de la habitación se cerró por la fuerza con la que la chica la había empujado.

—Te odio pececito.

Suigetsu solo la acorraló contra la pared mientras ella lo empujaba con las manos.

—Yo te odio más, remolacha.

Karin lo besó, con fuerza, con pasión, con desespero, con… ¿odio?

—Eres insoportable — el beso había acabado pero sus rostros seguían muy juntos.

—Y tú una loca — el chico se encargó de volver a unir sus labios, mientras ambos se dejaban caer en una gran cama.

—Habló el sanguinario… — comentó la chica mientras le quitaba su gran espada y la tiraba al suelo.

—Tú eres bipolar — comentó él tras quitarle las gafas y dejarlas con algo más de cuidado del que ella había tenido con su espada, en el suelo.

Luego siguieron besándose sin parar mientras Suigetsu acariciaba la espalda de la chica.

—Te odio muchísimo — volvió a decir Karin mientras besaba el cuello del chico.

—Pues yo odio tu ropa — contestó él divertido mientras empezaba a desvestir a la chica.

—Coincido, yo también odio la tuya — dijo Karin mientras desvestía al chico del pelo blanco que solo le sonreía con diversión exponiendo sus afilados dientes.

— ¿De qué te ríes pececito?

—De que en el fondo te encanto.

Karin rió falsamente mientras Suigetsu se tumbaba encima de ella.

—Más quisieras.

Y así siguieron besándose, acariciándose, insultándose y odiándose sin parar el uno al otro, mientras sus actos decían lo contrario, odiándose hasta entregarse el uno al otro.

.

.

.

—Karin… —susurró el chico con su cabeza perdida en el mar carmín, que era el cabello de la chica — odio el tiempo.

—Vaya algo que odias que no tiene relación conmigo — comentó al chica mientras acariciaba el blanco pelo de él.

—Sí, lo odio porque no lo puedo parar.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres parar? — preguntó al chica mirándolo a los ojos.

—Pues para detenerlo en este instante y no moverme de aquí — dijo con simpleza mientras que la cara de la chica se tornaba roja y emocionada aunque por poco tiempo porque frunció el ceño apartando la expresión anterior de su rostro.

—Imposible, siendo tú, si no bebes como un loco dentro de poco te desintegrarás.

Suigetsu sonrió complacido de haberla puesto nerviosa y cerró los ojos acariciando la espalda de Karin.

—No me importaría — dijo en un susurro mientras una de sus manos abandonaban la espalda de la chica y acariciaba ahora un mechón rubí.

Karin se rió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y preguntaba una vez más.

— ¿De veras?

— Claro, no quiero separarme de ti, estúpida remolacha.

—Yo tampoco quiero — coincidió la chica mientras Suigetsu volvía a besarla — ¿Desde cuándo dices esas cosas?

—No sé, será la falta de agua.

—Jaja eso será seguro, un pez fuera del agua es obvio que no rinde bien.

— ¿Sabes que te odio, cierto? — preguntó él.

—No más de lo que yo te odio a ti.

—Te aseguro que sí.

—No lo creo.

—Tú no puedes odiarme más.

—Créelo, te odio tanto que no pienso dejar de abrazarte nunca.

—Jeje bien, en cierto modo pararás el tiempo entonces y nos quedaremos así para siempre.

—Desgraciadamente no tengo tanto poder, pececito.

—Que lastima remolacha… ¡pero yo sí! — gritó Suigetsu haciendo reír a Karin antes de volver a besarla.

—Maldito pez, como te odio.

—Ya me ha quedado claro, me alegro de que pensemos igual.

Y así siguieron los dos odiándose tanto como para parar el tiempo, tanto como para hacer que Suigetsu se olvidara de beber, tanto como para abrazarse sin querer soltarse. Porque ellos se odiaban.

Se odiaban cada día más, cada minuto, cada segundo. Se odiaban como no se puede odiar más, con cada célula de su cuerpo, con cada centímetro de su corazón. Se odiaban al abrazarse y al besarse. Entonces… ¿por qué lo hacían?

Pues por eso, porque se odiaban.

Se odiaban porque no podían estar sin pelearse.

Se odiaban porque no podían parar de besarse.

Se odiaban porque siempre estaban uno al lado del otro.

Se odiaban porque Suigetsu era un pececito y Karin una remolacha.

Se odiaban porque Karin era una loca y Suigetsu un pesado.

Se odiaban porque no podían evitarlo. Porque odiaban lo que sentían. Porque no podían estar el uno sin el otro. Porque no podían dejar de mirarse y ellos odiaban eso.

Se odiaban, porque ambos eran conscientes de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Por eso es que se odiaban. Porque eran orgullosos, porque ambos sabían que las cuatro letras de la palabra "odio" eran en realidad las cuatro letras de la palabra "amor". Pero ninguno quería decirlo, aunque ambos lo sabían.

Ninguno quería rendirse a esa palabra y a su significado. Por eso ellos no se amaban, se odiaban. Por eso ellos no se decían "te amo" sino "te odio" aun a sabiendas de qué sentían realmente.

Porque odiaban la sociedad y sus definiciones. Porque ellos se odiaban cuando se besaban y cuando hacían el amor. Porque no importaba que se escudaran en el odio, ambos sabían que era amor. Pero solo son palabras, cuatro letras que definen un sentimiento o el otro y ellos habían decidido usar la palabra "odio" y no "amor".

Quizás tenían sinestesia con los sentimientos, o quizás solo eran orgullosos, tal vez les daba vergüenza o simplemente pasaban de las palabras y las definiciones.

Ellos no eran comunes, ¿por qué su relación habría de serlo? ¿Por qué Suigetsu tenía que decirle "preciosa" con una sonrisa si cuando le decía "fea" ella sonreía igualmente? ¿Por qué Karin tenía que decirle "mi vida" si cuando le decía "pececito estúpido" el se sentía igualmente querido? No, las palabras, palabras son y se las lleva el viento, los sentimientos no tienen definición y se quedan en el corazón. Así que si el mundo pretendía entenderlos, perdía el tiempo. Para los demás ellos se amaban, se querían y se necesitaban; y eso era lo cierto, solo que ellos preferían llamarlo: odiarse, detestarse, ignorarse.

Así eran ellos y así eran felices.

Felices porque Suigetsu le recordaba cada día con un abrazo y un tirón de pelo cuanto la odiaba.

Felices porque con cada beso y cada golpecito en el pecho, Karin le dejaba claro que ella lo odiaba aun más.

Pero lo que si odiaban ambos y con el completo sentido de la palabra, era el separarse y no poder recordarse cuanto se odiaban.

Porque ellos odiaban el amarse y amaban el odiarse.

* * *

Si, creo que me han quedado OOC pero es que no concibo que si Suigetsu esté con Karin tenga siempre la pinta de chico duro y pasota, no puedo evitar que en el fondo tiene una cierta dulzura que solo alguien como Karin puede descubrir y sacar a la luz.


End file.
